Changes
by Amy494walker
Summary: Hotch comforts his pregnant lover. M-Preg HotchxReid drabble. PG


**Title:** Changes

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** HotchxReid

**Summary:** Hotch comforts his pregnant lover. M-Preg

**Prompt:** answered: mpreg, with one partner pampering the other while suffering hormonal changes?

* * *

><p>When Aaron entered the bedroom, he was upset but unsurprised to find Spencer perched on the edge of the bed, back to Aaron, wiping his eyes and trying to hide the fact that he'd been crying. Aaron walked around the bed and knelt down in front of his husband. He took his hands away from his face, where he'd been furiously swiping at his eyes and kissed them, getting a slight taste of tears.<p>

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked, no hint of judgement in his voice.

Spencer shook his head and answered, "Nothing, it's stupid."

Aaron was concerned. Ever since they'd found out that Spencer was pregnant with Aaron's child, Spencer had taken to doubting himself. They'd talked about the genetic probabilities of schizophrenia and, after much discussion, had decided that they both wanted to keep the child. It was still a fear, it was one they knew they couldn't deal with until later.

The thing troubling Spencer was his capabilities as a father. Aaron personally thought that notion was crazy, given how incredible his partner was with their son. Jack absolutely adored Spencer, sometimes seeming to prefer his company to Aaron's when it came to things like watching movies, cooking or day's out to the park or museum. Spencer was truly and realistically a natural with - some - children. But his lover would disagree and it caused him to become extremely distressed sometimes.

However, due to hormones, Spencer had also cried last week because of spilled milk. Literally, milk he spilled on the floor. He'd also smashed a vase when he'd lost his key's and hyperventilated when a wasp flew through the window. So Aaron really didn't know what to expect.

"I'm sure it's not stupid." Aaron said seriously. He got up and sat next to Spencer on the bed, embracing him.

Spencer rested his head against Aaron's shoulder, sighed deeply and said, "Jack said … " His lover shook his head and pressed his face deeper into Aaron's neck.

Wincing, Aaron wondered what the child could have said. Because he was so young, he didn't understand the concept of tact and had commented, thankfully only to Aaron, about Spencer's ever growing stomach; a sore spot for the young, perpetually skinny, genius. He really hoped their son hadn't said something like that to his lover. Spencer's emotions were erratic at the moment.

"What?" He asked soothingly, stroking a hand gently over Spencer's sore back. Aaron had taken to giving him a back rub every night and every morning. Spencer of course protested and even insisted on returning the favour but Aaron wouldn't hear of it. Spencer didn't seem to understand, or at least didn't believe, the weight of the gift he was giving Aaron. The love he felt for Jack was indescribable and to be blessed with such a connection a second time was worth the entire universe to Aaron, much less a few back rubs, bubble baths and 3am fast food runs.

Spencer sniffed, before softly saying, "He said .. I'm the best dad ever then he hugged me."

Aaron was flooded with both relief and pride. 'That's my boy.' He thought gratefully.

Kissing the side of Spencer's head, he said happily, "He did." It wasn't a question.

Spencer nodded, "It's only because I said he could have some ice cream."

Aaron let himself chuckle lightly at that, "I think it might actually be because it's true."

Spencer sighed and pulled away, "Aaron."

Aaron knew that tone, knew his lover didn't enjoy being humoured and he was slightly troubled that Spencer thought that was what he was doing. Deciding that this had gone on long enough, he realized the only way to reason with the genius was with one thing.

Logic.

"Spencer." He said firmly, knowing the sudden change of tone would cause his lover to listen to him, "Do you think there is anything in this world that would stop me from protecting our children?"

"No, of course not." Spencer answered immediately.

"Do you think I'd put anybodies emotions above their safety?"

Again, Spencer answered no.

Softening his tone and placing a hand against Spencer's cheek, he asked, "Then do you think I'd hesitate to say something if I thought you weren't a good father? Do you think I'd have asked you to adopt Jack all those years ago?"

Spencer's face, even as he smiled, was purely that of someone just let in on the secrets of the universe, "No." He said.

Smiling, he stroked his thumb over Spencer's cheek, "Then there you go. Proof."

Spencer's smile was enough proof for Aaron that his life was truly perfect.


End file.
